Strong Enough To Break
by Brightest-Crayon-Of-The-Box
Summary: Imagine Harry, Ron & Hermione... totally different than who you have read them to be. [click for complete summary]a Julie & Livia fan fiction.
1. Summary

**SUMMARY**

Harry Potter. This name brought so many different images in mind. Everyone would imagine him like the normal boy with messy hair, who would be the total copy of his dad. He was, in fact, almost identical to his father. But when the young Harry Potter entered Hogwarts at 11 years old, everyone was astonished. Not only was his behavior totally rebellious, but the look he had could easily give you shivers.

Ronald Weasley was an other case of strange behavior. Having already seen his brothers in the past years, no one would have thought he'd be so different. Quickly associated to Harry, they became inseperable.

Hermione Granger became a part of them at the start of her third year at Hogwarts. The pretty girl who had always been so smart didn't seem so sweet anymore. The first class know-it-all even became her own total opposite in only a summer.

No one really approached them, scared by their behavior and looks. No one dared to talk to them, pretending they were different from them.

But you should never judge a book by its cover. Sometimes, past and pain can make you change outside. But love and tears are in everyone's heart.

No matter how strong, we all return to the ground.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were strong... they even were...

_**STRONG ENOUGH TO BREAK**_


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**By Livia**

Harry walked slowly in Hogwarts' hall, his hands in his pockets. After all those eyars, he didn't even notice everyone backing away when he'd enter a room. He didn't care anyway.

His black colored hair had a hint of dark blue here and there, and were a total mess on the top of his head. The earing he wore in his nose and the lack of smile on his face made him look even meaner, and the black make-up he would put around his eyes made him one of the scariest kids in the whole school. Only his glasses showed an other part of him... a wiser part. Some people called him a punk, others called him gothic. To Harry, it didn't matter though. He was simply Harry Potter. The boy who lived, but didn't have a family anymore. The orphan who was meant to kill, or be killed by the meanest wizard of all time. And even though his personality and look reflected his anger towards the world, it also hid a pain no one could really understand... a pain that almost no one tried to find out.

Harry finally entered his divination course and sat in the back of the class. Normally, that's where everyone wants to be, but in every classes Harry assists, no one dares to sit close to him or his friends.

Ron entered at his turn and threw his book on the desk before to take a seat next to Harry.

"Hey." he said, looking straight in front of him.

"Hey." Harry answered.

Professor Trelawney entered the class and welcomed everyone. Harry sighed loud while Ron rolled his eyes.

After about ten minutes, Hermione entered the room and stayed up, her curvy and purple dyed hair falling on her shoulders.

Professor Trelawney turned around and shook her head at the young girl.

"You are very late, mister Granger."

"So what." Hermione said, raising her shoulders.

"Don't be such a rude girl, Miss Granger." Professor started while Hermione rolled her eyes. "What happened to you? You used to be a great student. Not in divination, obviously, but in most classes, you were smart."

Hermione frowned, suddenly really mad at Professor Trelawney. It was one of the rare professors Hermione wasn't fond of. She never used to show it much, but ever since she let out her rebel side, she never really kept any comment for herself.

"Not in divination because not only the class is crap, but so is the professor." Hermione said, without showing any facial expression, except boredom.

Everyone's eyes opened at Hermione's words, waiting for Professor Trelawney's reaction.

She closed her eyes and it seemed like she'd lose her balance for some seconds. Finally, she maintained herself with her right hand on her desk and took a big breath before to open back her eye.

"Miss Granger, please go see the Director Dumbledore."

Hermione didn't need to be asked twice. She turned around and left the class as quick as she entered. Professor Trelawney walked in the back of the class direction and stopped in front of Harry.

"Where's your book, Mister Potter?"

"Who cares? Hermione said it. This class is crap."

"Out." professor Trelawney said for the second time in two minutes.

Harry got up and left right before Ron raised his hand. He didn't even let his professor give him the right to talk.

"What do I need to do to follow them?" he asked.

Professor Trelawney sighed and moved her arm, pointing the door with her finger.

Ron only had time to hear "Now, we must continue..." before to close the door behind him, and meet with his two best friends.

All of them started to walk until the backyard. They all knew no one really had the intention of seeing Dumbledore. They would just hang out until lunch... stuck with their pain, and misunderstood by the world.

At least, they had each other.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**By Julie**

Ron looked at his two friends as they were all sitting in the grass in front of the lake. None of them was really talking. They didn't need to. They understood each other perfectly. He passed his hand in his hair and couldn't help, but remember how his mother had looked horrified when she saw the green in it. She did everything she could to change it, but nothing did. Noises from behind them remembered them that the classes had ended and people were rushing towards their next ones.

"Ron, don't you have a class to go to?" Someone asked him.

He didn't need to turn around to know who it was. He perfectly knew who was the annoying person behind him. His little sister, Ginny. The only girl his parents had. They take care of her as if she could break at any minute. They were always nagging him about how to protect her and everything. If they only knew that half of the things that happened to her were his fault, they would probably stop asking him to do so.

"Don't you have a new guy to go snog." He simply replied.

"You're going to get in trouble." She continued.

"And he doesn't care, so could you just leave us alone, midget." Harry exclaimed, probably tired of this.

Ron couldn't help, but smile as he knew he could count on Harry and Hermione whenever he couldn't get rid of his sister or his older brothers. Yup, he had brothers too. You should hear his parents talk about them. Charlie, the oldest, was in Romania working with dragons. Isn't he brave? Then there's Bill. He was now married to Fleur Delacour and he had a great and exciting job. But let's not forget Percy. Brilliant student who had no difficulty to find a job at the Ministry and no matter how Percy had been a jackass in the past, his parents were so proud of him. And then, there are the twins, Fred and George, who left school and opened a joke shop. Wow, aren't they the funniest guys in the world. And him? What did he have of special? Nothing. He was the average student, who was stuck in the middle of a family where you need to fight to get noticed. He didn't want that, so he became what he is now. A boy who will do what he wants when he wants, without needing anybody else.

His thoughts were cut as he heard his sister shout at Harry. Like she actually minded that he knew that she existed. She's been wanting him ever since she saw him, but Harry couldn't care less. His sister, since she started dating, had already tons of guys in her life. What does she do with them? And what are they doing with her?

"Ginny, just go to your class and leave us alone." He finally exclaimed. "Go make mom and dad proud of their little girl."

She sent him a look as if she was trying to scare him. He could only laugh at her efforts. What was she going to do? Tell his parents? Yes, his mother would probably yell, but it wasn't going to make any difference to him. She always yells. And his father? He was going to say that he's disappointed, letting his mother take care of it all by herself. Ginny waited a few seconds and finally disappeared into the school. She couldn't have actually expected that he would be scared of her.

"Wanna go check out the potions class and make fun of Snape or just stay here 'til lunch time?" Hermione asked them.

Harry and Ron both laughed at that question. Potions, no matter how fun it was to make Snape angry, was their least favourite subject. None of their classes were worth going, except Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was their favourtie subject. Using and learning spells was actually quite fun.

"Do you even need to ask?" Ron asked.

"Snape is probably being boring at the moment. I rather sleep here than in his class." Harry added.

She just rolled her eyes and kept on staring at the lake in front of them. He didn't know how much long they just sat there talking about nothing and everything, but soon enough, the students were back and they knew it was lunchtime.

They all got up and made their way towards the Great Hall. People kept staring at them as if they were freaks. Worse of all was Draco. But each time he tried something at them, he ended up making a fool of himself. He started walking towards them and Hermione knew she was just going to love what was going to happen next.


End file.
